


SouMako Week Prompt #2 - Alternate universe

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto realizes he is a lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouMako Week Prompt #2 - Alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is lame, but since I didn’t have any inspiration for Flower Language, let me have this slow start. I want to do more in the Free! Trek Universe for Cosplay.

In an alternative universe, Makoto mused, he could have fallen in love with Haru. Or Rin. Or anybody else, really.

In an alternative universe, Sousuke could have decided that his dislike for Haru extended over to him and they would have never talked.

In an alternative universe-

“Hey… what are you thinking about?” Sousuke asked sleepily, slowly waking up from having just fallen asleep. “You should sleep.”

“Just… things,” Makoto said with a sheepish chuckle as he snuggled closer to Sousuke, resting his cheek on the other’s naked chest. He still smelled a bit of the sex they had just had,

“What kind of things?” Sousuke grumbled, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, still more asleep than awake.

“…not much. Just how lucky I am that you’re here with me,” Makoto admitted, before he started chuckling as he imagined Haru in his stead here with Sousuke.

“…What now?” Sousuke sighed, one eye peeking open to scrutinize his lover.

“Nothing. Love you,” Makoto said and chuckled, squeezing Sousuke’s middle tighter while he tried to stop his thoughts from wandering.

“Love you too,” Sousuke yawned and tried to fall back asleep.

“…Hey, um, Sousuke?”

“…What now.”

“…Do you think there’s a universe… where you and I are from different planets?” Makoto asked, shifting a bit so that green eyes could look up into very tired teal eyes.

“…Even if, I’m sure the universe would have found a way to get us together. Now sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“…yeah… Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 


End file.
